


A rose for you

by katiebuttercup



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Book 4: A Feast for Crows, F/M, Spoilers for Book 4 - A Feast for Crows, dream - Freeform, young!brienne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: After his confrontation with Connington at the bear pit, Jaime has a strange dream





	A rose for you

Jaime knows he’s dreaming because he has both hands and he’s standing in a great hall he doesn’t recognise. Across of him is a girl, tall, uncomfortable and ungainly. 

Brienne.

He knows it in his bones, she’s wearing the pink dress the goat had forced her to wear at Harrenhall. Her eyes are the same, big, beautiful innocent, guiless, and full of fear and apprehension. Her septa’s hands are bands of iron around Brienne’s shoulder, Jaime is sure she could brush the older woman’s hands off her. He wants to stride right over there and wrench Brienne away but his feet feel welded to the floor. She looks arkward and absurd in her finery. 

The door opens and Connington strides in, jaime’s right hand brushes the hilt of his sword. He watches as Brienne struggles to speak, can feel the heat of her embrassment even from across the room. He remembers his own slights to a much older Brienne and feels guilt swell in his chest. 

She’s just a child, he thinks despairingly.

“Brienne the beauty,” Connington sneers contemptuously. Brienne’s large mouth trembles with the effort to hold back tears. Connington throws the rose in Brienne’s face, the girl flinches, soft petals poking her eyes and nose before hitting the floor with a whisper. 

Jaime watches him stride away, anger stirring in his belly. He could go after Connington, take his head as he had done to Pia’s rapist but he knows Brienne would be horrified rather than greatful. 

He can suddenly move and in a few steps he’s in front of Brienne, she will only need to grow a few inches to be at his eye level. Her awful septa was already chastising her as if she were the one who had acted wrongly instead of a grown man.

“Lady Brienne,” he says, making his voice as warm and inviting as possible. He’s old enough to be her father, but it doesn’t matter, it’s a dream, he just wants to see Brienne smile. He proffers his hand for a dance. Brienne hesitates, but her septa pushes her into jaime’s arms and they take to the floor. 

Brienne isn’t graceful as other ladies her age, but she’s a fighters grace that he admires. He wasn’t as good when he was her age. He can see the beginnings of Brienne’s training. One day you will best the greatest swordman in Westeros he wants to tell her, one day you will be a great knight.

He speaks to her about swordplay despite her big blue eyes widening as she glances at her father in case he overhears. He gives her tips to help her, holes he had witnessed in her form when they had fought in the woods.

It takes awhile but soon Brienne is smiling, a small upturn of her lips, as if relcutant to embrace a happy moment as if she thought it would be taken away from her. Jaime wants to stay here, wants to stay and train her, to remember a time when knightly vows meant something. 

He feels the persistent nagging at the base of his neck, he’s waking up. 

He stares for a long time at the drapings of his tent. 

Father, keep her safe, he prays. Bring her home safe.

And then he begins his day.


End file.
